This invention relates to mounting brackets for drawer rail assemblies. Mounting brackets for attaching drawer rails to cabinets or other structures presently exist in a variety of sizes, styles, and configurations. Because cabinets are variously structured, an assortment of mounting brackets is marketed, of left and right-hand type, some for back mounting, some for bottom mounting, some for top mounting, and some for side mounting.